What Would Have Happened If
by Xrianaa
Summary: What would have happened if Max stayed and kissed Fang when they were on the dock in The Final Warning? What if she didn't stutter and she didn't say a thing? What would've happened? This is what I think would've happened.
1. The Start

A/N Hey people this is my first Fanfic and it's a oneshot. It starts when Max and Fang are on the dock talking and then Fang kisses Max in The Final Warning. After I finished the book I wondered what would have happened if Max stayed after they kissed. This is what I think would have happened. Again first fanfic, and not so great at writing, but my friend read it and liked so I posted it. Also, I wrote this BEFORE I read Max, so, yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride although I wish I did. If I did own it Max and Fang would have gotten together much earlier than Max.

"This is pretty." My feet dangled at least a yard above the water.

"Yeah. Peaceful." Fang was looking at everything except me. "Are we back on track?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean? What track?"

"You and me. We… broke up."

Oh, that. I gazed at the water, embarrassed.

"I don't want to split up again," he said.

"No, me either."

"Max…"

His face was unreadable in the moonlight. I felt the light, feathery heat of his wing lying over mine. What did he want from me? Why couldn't he just let things be?

"What do you want from me?" he said

What do I – What do you mean? I want the usual stuff like always." I _hated_ conversations like this, _hated _talking about my feeling unless I was, like, furious. Then words came easily. But this mushy hearts-and-flowers stuff? Ugh.

His eyes met mine. "Look, you didn't like it when you saw me with that girl at school, back in Virginia.

True, Seeing Fang kissing the Red-Haired Wonder had sent acid churning through my gut. I stayed silent, remembering.

"And I wasn't thrilled about you and Sam, the possible traitor, also back in Virginia."

"Yeah, Virginia basically sucked," I agreed.

"Well, why? Why would it bother us to see us with other people?

Oh, God, where was he going with this? If I had more than brother-sister feelings for Fang, I could barely admit them to myself, much less him.

"'Cause we're shallow and self-serving?" I tried, wishing he would just drop it.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand. His hand was hard and calloused, tough with muscle and old scars. The night settled around us like a blanket. I could hear the water lapping against the dock. We were totally alone.

"You're…," he began, I waited, heart throbbing in my throat. "Such a _pain…_," he concluded.

"_What_?" I asked, just as his head swooped in and his mouth touched mine. I tried to speak, but one of Fang's hands held the back of my head, and he kept his lips pressed against me, kissing me softly but with a Fanglike determination.

_Oh, jeez_, I thought distractedly. _Jeez ,this is Fang, and me, and_… Fang tilted his head to kiss me more deeply, and I felt totally lightheaded. Then I remembered to breathe through my nose, and the fog cleared a tiny bit. Somehow we were pressed together, Fang's arms around me now, sliding under my wings, his hands flat against my back.

It was incredible. I loved it. I loved him.

It was a total disaster.

Gasping, I pulled back. (A/N Queue my story) We stayed like that for a few minutes until Fang broke the silence. "Max, I-I want you to know something." Queue silence.

I broke the silence this time. "Exactly, what would that be?" I asked. The bit of shock at what he had done was wearing off. _I shouldn't have stayed. I should have ran away or something_, (A/N hmm… What does that remind me of) I thought.

He hesitated before saying, "I love you, Max. And I've loved you for a long time. I can't live with you and I can't live without you. You may be stubborn and a pain but I still love you. You're a great leader and beautiful. We've known each other our whole lives." He paused before speaking again. "I-" I cut him off.

"I know. I know. I love you, too. And I just realized that." Fang looked a bit surprised but it quickly went away. I was surprised, too. I mean come on, when have I _ever_ said _anything_ like that. _Wow, tonight is full of surprises. Fang talking more than usual. Him stuttering. Me saying that I loved him back_, I thought. He looked like he was about to say something else, but I cut him off yet again. Guess how? If you guessed by saying something more, you guessed wrong. I cut him off, by _kissing_ him, surprising me, myself, and I, plus Fang.

In the middle of the kiss, something big, came and pushed us into the water. When my head popped out of the water, gasping for air, the first thing I saw was Fang. We both burst out laughing. Even though Fang was only _chuckling_. In _his_ world it was _laughing_.

Our laughter quickly died out when we realized the thing that pushed us was just standing there like nothing happened. Wondering who, or _what_ even, pushed us? Was it one of the flock? No, although it did have wings. Was it a penguin? NO, penguins live in zoos and other snowing places. It was a big bird. No, not Big Bird, like on Elmo, (A/N ELMO SUCKS! HE SHOULD BE SUED, THEN KILLED, THEN BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE, THEN KILLED AGAIN FOR THE RETARDED LIESHE PUTS IN LITTLE KIDS' MINDS! Sorry about that, not quite thinking straight today) It looked like a crane-bird-thingy, but fatter.

I think it wasn't looking where it was going and ran full speed into one of us and sent them and the other into the water. _Surprise, surprise. How many more surprises can there be tonight? Not many more, right?_ I thought sarcastically.

Fang and I got up out of the water. We waited for our wings to dry. We talked about how the flock would probably find out.

After our wings were dry, we flew back to the motel we were staying at. With one final kiss and a good-bye, we went to our separate rooms.

We had decided, while our wings were drying, that we wouldn't tell the flock about this. But, somehow, eventually they would find out. Whether they found us kissing, Angel read our thoughts and told the flock, or we told them ourselves, they would find out.

I had subconsciously walked to my bed and flopped down on it, thinking. _I love how Fang is himself and he is absentmindedly me want more. _I fell asleep, my last thought was this:

_I just absolutely love, love, love Fang._

A/N That was okay, I guess. What do you guys think? Did you like it? If you liked it tell me what you liked about it and if you want me to write a story or write Fang's POV or both, even. Also, if you want me to write a story, tell me what you want me to write about. I will write for Percy Jackson, The Underland Chronicles, The Hunger Games and, of course, Maximum Ride.

If you didn't like it I don't care. There has to be at least one tiny thing you liked about it.

Lastly if you want this to turn into a story or two shot tell me.

RNR?


	2. Just Read It, NOTICE

Yes this is an authors' note. And I know this isn't allowed but I had to tell you something.

I know it's taking a long tell to update and I'm sorry. Very sincerely, sorry. I don't know when I will update next but I just needed to tell you I won't be updating in a while. Why? Because my dad never let's me on the computer (yes, I have to ask, get over it), and I'm just too lazy to write it. I have it started but I can never finish it or when I feel like writing it I can never come up with ideas. Also, I never have time to write it with all the homework I have. I have a stupid, old lady for a math teacher that gives us homework every, single day. And I have an essay to write in reading and I've been busy with that.

So, just wanted to tell you that. I won't be updating on Max, Fang! Get! A! Room! OR What Would Have Happened If for a while. And if I do update, Yay, you got a special present.

Lastly, I know this has nothing to do with me not updating, but I have a poll up! Yay! But I suggest you read both of my stories, then vote on it. I'm not saying you have to read both stories but it would help me out if you did. Thanks for reading this and Bye!

- BlackPanther


End file.
